


Lilith

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu
Summary: See comments for the oldest surviving version.





	Lilith

Lilith

Forget what they have told you.

Eve was not the first -  
that sad, submissive mother,  
the weak and wily vessel of the fall  
(though she was  
what man thought he wanted).  
God at first had other plans.

She was first in Eden - Lilith and Adam,  
both together made  
from a handful of dust, and the breath of the living God.

And when no woman stands nearby to listen,  
men still tell tales of her -  
How she just walked out on him,  
became the mother of every witch  
and nightmare man has ever dreamed.  
How of course it was all her fault.  
(No man  
should ever have to listen to some woman  
telling him how to fuck her.)

How she couldn't understand why there had to be  
one leader, and one follower,  
and why he was the only choice to lead.  
Women never do see these things clearly.

And when she left, he whined and cursed,  
and made sure God got it right  
the second time around.

But what he doesn't want to know  
is Lilith is still with us  
(she didn't bite that apple,  
her wisdom wasn't cursed with pain and death)  
and her spirit rises still in us.

For Lilith has borne daughters.

(c) Morgan MacLeod 1968  
(Rev. April 15 2011)


End file.
